


Fuller House: A Bedtime Story

by NoApollonia



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoApollonia/pseuds/NoApollonia
Summary: This is just a tiny little plot bunny. It connects to my other story for this show, Fuller House: After The Finale.
Relationships: Jimmy Gibbler/Stephanie Tanner
Kudos: 3





	Fuller House: A Bedtime Story

"Mommy, tell us a bedtime story." said Dani from her new toddler bed!

"Ok, sweetie sure. Which one?" asked Stephanie getting the new baby tucked into his crib. Stephanie was grateful he always fell right to sleep, but then again he was like Jimmy in that way.

"How about when Uncle Jessie and Uncle Joey moved in?" said Dani.

"Okay. When I was only a few years older than you, Uncle Jesse and Uncle Joey moved in to take care of us." said Stephanie. "Grandpa Danny needed help with three little girls! Uncle Jesse took over my room, which made me sad for awhile...but then I got to room with DJ."

"Like James and me!" said Dani, excitedly.

"Exactly!" Stephanie said continuing. "Joey lived in the alcove in the living room as we were out of rooms, but we wanted him to stay. He was able to make us laugh when no one else could. We eventually fixed up the basement for him as a surprise."

"A surprise?" Dani said with a yawn, already starting to get sleepy. "Like with balloons?"

"Not quite. More like we moved all of his stuff down there when he was away on a trip and he came back thinking we were mad at him or wanted him to go...until we showed him what we had done." said Stephanie, continuing the story after checking on the baby.

"Was he happy?" asked Dani, who was finding her eyes getting heavier and heavier.

"Very much so. He realized we considered him a huge part of the family." said Stephanie. "Plus he got to have his own room. Eventually Jesse moved up to the attic, DJ got her own room, and then I roomed with Aunt Michelle."

"I'm not sure I ever want my own room!" said Dani.

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh a little. "While you love it now, one day you two will want separate rooms. Everyone does at some point. And by then, some of cousins will have moved out and then you can have their rooms."

"Where will they live?" asked Dani, yawning again. "I don't want them to move!"

"Sweetie, they will want to move on to college and have lives. It's more unusual not to want to." Stephanie said and suppressed a laugh considering her and DJ were living in their childhood home. "I'm sure they will come and visit and like we always do, we'll make space for them."

"Okay." said Dani, falling asleep. "They can share my room if they want."

"That's very nice of you." said Stephanie, turning on the nightlight. "I'm sure that will make them very happy. Goodnight and love you both!"

"Love you too Mommy." said Dani, rolling on her side. Stephanie turned off the lights and shut the door, grabbing the baby monitor, and walking downstairs to say goodnight to everyone else.


End file.
